The New Years Wedding
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are getting married. Also Troy and Gabriella are having a baby too. This is a Two Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The chatter of the crowd was hushed, the priest standing at his correct post and the groom is nervously shuffling from foot to foot; anxiously waiting for the organist to start the wedding march so he can watch the woman he loves walk - float - down the aisle, accompanied by the man who raised her; and the candle representing her mother stands proudly to the left of the Bride and Groom stands. **

**The sound of the organ coming to life, the tuning and then the wedding march is all he needs to hear before he looks at the door to see his beautiful sooner-to-be wife walk - float - down that aisle; her father accompanying her. He smiles, his blue eyes twinkling as they stare into her brown ones. **

**Her hands clutch onto her orange and pink peonies. Her hair is in a half ponytail that curls at the ends; and the ends rest at the base of her spine. She's never looked more beautiful than now, however, Troy can think of more ways she's been beautiful. 'At home in my boxers and jersey is one of those moments' he thinks to himself.**

**Troy could not wait till he and Gabriella were pronounced husband and wife. Troy was looking at his soon to be wife Gabriella. Gabriella was looking at her soon to be husband Troy. Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other in the eyes and the priest started the ceremony.**

**The priest asked Troy and Gabriella to say their vows to each other. After Troy and Gabriella said their vows, it was time for the rings. Troy and Gabriella place the wedding rings on their left hand ring fingers. Then the priest pronounce Troy and Gabriella, husband and wife and said you may kiss the bride. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other passionately on the lips. The priest said i give you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton headed back to his parents house where the wedding reception was at. Troy and Gabriella Bolton arrived at his parents and went to the backyard where everybody was at. Lucille still could not believe her son Troy and Gabriella were married now but she was happy for them. Troy and Gabriella Bolton had their first dance as husband and wife.**

**Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella took one of Troy's hands and place it on her stomache. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant and Troy picked Gabriella up to spin her around before putting her back down on the ground. Troy had a huge grin on his face and he asked his wife Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is two and half months pregnant. Troy asked Gabriella if they could tell everyone now and Gabriella said to Troy that he could tell every one now. So Troy got everyones attention and said he had something to tell everyone.**

**Troy said to everyone that he just found out from his wife Gabriella that she is pregnant. Lucille had tears in her eyes when she learn that she was going to be a grandma. Maria also had the same tears in her eyes too. Jack could not believe he was going to be a grandpa. Everyone congradulate Troy and Gabriella on them having a baby together. Everyone asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told them that she was two and half months pregnant.**

**After the wedding reception was over , Troy and Gabriella Bolton left for their honeymoon. Troy and Gabriella were sharing kisses in the limo on the way to the airport. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the airport on time. Troy and Gabriella got their bags check and then got on the plane for Hawaii. Three hours later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the hawaii airport. They got off the plane and went inside the airport to get their bags. Troy and Gabriella went out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the hotel they were staying at.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at their hotel they were staying at. Troy and Gabriella got their bags and went to check into their hotel room. Once Troy and Gabriella were up in their hotel room , they started kissing each other passionately on the lips again. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love several times that night before falling asleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and got up to put on her underwear and shorts on. Gabriella put on a tshirt before she ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After she finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth before crawling back into bed with her husband Troy. Gabriella took her clothes back off and got back under the blankets with Troy and cuddled up to him. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella cuddled up to him. Troy said morning to Gabriella and she said it back to him. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and decided to go out on the beach for a while together.**

**Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon together. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their baby to be born. The last day that Troy and Gabriella were in Hawaii ,they went out to lunch and dinner too. The next morning Troy and Gabriella took a showere together before getting dressed for the day. They made should they had all their stuff and then they left the hotell room. Troy and Gabriella check out of the hotel and went out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the airport. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the airport amd went inside to check the bags in and get their tickets for home. Two later Troy and Gabriella were on the plane home.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at the airport and got off the airplane. Troy and Gabriella went inside the airport to get their bags and meet Troys dad at the car. Jack took Troy and Gabriella to their new house that was across from Troy's parents house. Troy and Gabriella asked his dad how he was able to get the house and his dad told him it went on sale while they were on their honeymoon. Jack told them that it was a wedding present from him. Jack told Troy and GAbriella that all their stuff is already moved in the house. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grab their bags. Troy carried Gabriella threw the door and set her back down on the ground. Jack gave Troy the keys to the house before he left them. Troy brought the bags into the house and took them up stairs to their room while Gabriella was look around the down stairs.**

**Gabriella went to the garage and saw Troys truck and their car parked in the garage. Then Gabriella went back into the house and worked her way up stairs where Troy was at. Gabriella saw her husband Troy laying on their bed so she decided to crawl on the bed to join him. Troy looked at Gabriella and told her i love you. Gabriella said i love you right back to Troy. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips. They made love twice in their bed , before taking a nap in each others arms.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three months later Troy and Gabriella had started their home business from their house which was going well. Troy and Gabriella were making snacks for the movie night they were having with their friends. Troy and Gabriella knew their friends would be at their house soon. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their friends to show up. Troy went to the living room to pick out the movie they were going to watch with their friends. Gabriella brought the snack to the living room and sat them on the coffee table. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**The friends finally showed up and Troy and Gabriella Boltons house for the movie night they were having. The first movie they watch was Letters To Juilet. The next movie they watch was Fast Five. They had watched two movies so far and the next movie that they put in was Men In Black 3. The last two movies they watched were The Hangover and Hangover 2. After they got done watching movies every one went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love seeveral times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**Early the next morning Gabriella woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up, she flush the toilet. Gabriella brushed her teeth and was trying to figure out why she had been throwing up every morning. Gabriella put on a tshirt and shorts and went down stairs to get a drink. Gabriella grabbed her purse and coat to leave the house for a few minutes. Gabriella went to a store that was open that morning and bought two pregnancy test and went back home to take them. Gabriella went back to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test she had bought. Gabriella had to wait three minutes before she check the results. Gabriella threw up in the toilet again before flushing it. Gabriella brushed her teeth again to get the aweful taste out of her mouth.**

**Gabriella check the time to see if it had been three minutes which it had. Gabriella check the four pregnancy test and they were all saying positive. Gabriella could not believe that she was pregnant with her and Troy's first child. Gabriella threw the pregnancy test a way. Gabriella took a quick shower while her husband Troy was sleeping. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat and drink. Gabriella called her doctor to make appointment to see her right a way to make it a offical that she was pregnant. Gabriella saw that their friends were still sleeping and so she put her coat on. Gabriella grab her purse and tip toed out the door. Gabriella got into her car and went to the doctor's appointment that she had set up.**

**The doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and had it tested right a way. Gabriella told her doctor that she had been having morning sickness every morning. Gabriella told her doctor that she took four pregnancy tests and they were all postive. So the doctor look at the test that came back from the pee in the cup and told Gabriella that she was indeed pregnant. The doctor did a ultra sound to see how ar along Gabriella was. The doctor told Gabriella that she was two months pregnant and gave her vitamins for her to take. The doctor got a picture of the sona gram for Gabriella to have. The doctor handed the sona gram picture to Gabriella and told her to make her next appointment for next month.**

**After Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for next month, she left the doctor's and went to the mall before going home to her husband Troy and their friends. Gabriella went to a baby store and bought a onesie that says I love you Daddy on it. Then Gabriella went to get a gift bag to put the onesie that said i love you daddy on it and the sona gram picture too. After Gabriella put the stuff in the gift bag ,she put it in the car. Gabriella got into her car and went back home to her husband Troy and their friends. Gabriella Bolton got back to the house before anyone woke up. Gabriella took the gift bag up to the bedroom that she and Troy share together. Gabriella put the gift bag on The night stand that Troy's phone was on. Gabriella left a note with the gift bag and then she left the bedroom. **

**Gabriella went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her husband Troy and their friends. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella had went to the kitchen to make breakfast for every one. Troy notice his wife was not in bed with got up and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and then went to get his cell phone from his night stand when he saw a gift bag with a note to him. Troy read the note and then looked in the gift bag . Troy pulled the onesie that said I love you daddy on it and then he pulled the sona gram picture out. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy went to the kitchen to find his pregnant wife Gabriella making breakfast. Troy walk over to Gabriella and put one of his hands on her flat stomache. Troy said to Gabriella that he is happy they are having a baby together and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Please Review!**

**A/N This is the end of this story but there will be a sequel to this story.**


End file.
